


Seeking Jamaharon

by thesadchicken



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Bottom!Chakotay, Cunnilingus, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Risa - Freeform, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top!Janeway, just J and C and Risa, literally no plot in sight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26512720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesadchicken/pseuds/thesadchicken
Summary: Janeway and Chakotay on a pleasure planet. What else is there to say?
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 26
Kudos: 79
Collections: XOs for the XOs





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Summer 2020 didn't really happen for me (and so many others) so instead I took Kathryn and Chak to Risa. It did make me feel better, I'm happy to say.
> 
> Written for the _XOs for the XOs_ fandom event. Some lovin' for Commander Chakotay ♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this to the instrumental version of Dua Lipa's "[Hallucinate](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OR1oDW3qO9k)" because it's hot and sticky and sexy and that's how I imagine Risa.

Risa is bright and hot and loud and everything it promised it would be. Kathryn remembers it from her previous trips of course, although they’re a bit of a blur. She always enjoyed the heat and noise and urgency of the Eastern beaches, the night clubs and boat rides and unusual encounters. She also remembers leaving Risa a few months before becoming Captain, thinking it would be the last time, _that’s it;_ _I’m too old for this_.

She never thought she’d miss it. She never thought the sight of those night clubs, packed with people from all over the galaxy, would make her heart race. But back then she’d never been stranded in the Delta Quadrant, where the closest thing to a Risian beach party was Tom Paris’ Paxau Resort holodeck program.

And then there’s the company. She’s never taken anyone to Risa, not really. Not like this, anyway. For a moment she thought he’d refuse—maybe they really _are_ too old to be gallivanting around a pleasure planet like a pair of Academy graduates. But when she asked him he just raised his eyebrows, smiled and said, “I’d follow you to the end of the universe.”

Which, coincidentally, is the name of the restaurant they’ve just left. They walk out onto the beach, white sand stretching endlessly before them. The sun is still high in the sky—oh, but Risa is a constant party. Kathryn wants to go dancing; she says so, twice. Chakotay’s hand wanders down her back.

“Lead the way,” he smiles, white shirt billowing in the wind, and she reaches up to flick the top two buttons with her finger, undoing them, touching the sun-warmed skin beneath.

Maybe it’s the beach; the sand beneath her bare feet, her sandals clutched in one hand, her hair flying into her eyes. Or maybe it’s the seven years away from home, away from anything familiar: maybe this reminds her of those unruly days of youthful revels, when she would allow herself to explore whatever the hell she felt like exploring.

Yes, it’s most definitely that. Exploration has always made her horny.

She pulls him into a kiss, deep and rough and eager. He responds immediately, closing his eyes and melting into her arms. She sucks his lower lip into her mouth, presses their bodies together, feels his hands on her hips and the first stirrings of his arousal.

“What about dancing?” he speaks against her lips, amusement ringing in his voice.

She kisses him again, slips her knee between his thighs. “Later,” she mutters.

The beach house they’re staying in is blessedly close to where they are now. She grabs his hand and they all but run there, giddy with excitement. She pushes him against the door, grasping his chin and tilting it down. Then she claims his lips once more, dropping her sandals to the wooden deck as she fumbles with the access code to the house.

The door swooshes open and they stumble inside, shedding their clothes as they make their way across the living area. “Bedroom,” Kathryn rasps in-between kisses.

“Can’t wait that long,” Chakotay replies breathlessly.

He lifts her onto the nearest table and sinks to his knees. She leans back on her elbows as he finishes undressing her, letting her eyes roam over his shoulders, his arms, the naked expanse of his chest. Her legs slide further apart, inviting him in, and she feels the cool air on her skin, the light breeze drifting through the house. She hears his sharp intake of breath when he looks at her, and she smiles, burning with desire for him, knowing he burns for her too.

There is a sort of reverence in the way he lowers his head, gentle hands coming up to touch the back of her thighs. She holds his gaze, catching the soft fire there, shivering with anticipation as his lips part and he hovers, so close to where she wants— _needs_ —him to be. His tongue darts out, only brushing against her, barely a touch. His dark eyes gleam, playful.

She gives him a light slap on the cheek, biting her lower lip. “No teasing,” she warns him, voice low and rough with lust. She runs her hand over his face, and he smiles wide, dimpled cheeks moving against her palm.

“No Ma’am; no teasing.”

And then his mouth is on her, and she can’t suppress the sigh of pleasure that escapes her. He doesn’t move, not yet, just closes his lips around her clit and hums in appreciation. She feels it reverberate through her body; down her thighs, her stomach. Warm and wet and aching for more, she slips her fingers into his hair and gives a sharp tug. He doesn’t make her wait. He’s always been good at obeying her orders.

He opens his mouth. She feels his tongue slide against her, up, down, up again. His eyelids flutter closed, and she fights the urge to do the same. She wants to watch, wants to see him between her legs, the way his fingers reach down and part her folds. His mouth moves against her, lapping and sucking and it’s so _good_ that she needs to hold on to the edge of the table, her other hand on the back of his head, keeping him in place.

She feels him tracing her opening with the tip of his tongue before diving in, and she gasps, throwing her head back in pleasure. He moans in response, the sound muffled against her skin. She lifts her hips, rubs herself all over his face, panting for more, more, _more_. He must be lightheaded by now, and his jaw must be aching, but he doesn’t stop, doesn’t slow down until she’s trembling, until she can feel her climax building up inside her, rising, higher, harder, more, _fuck_ —

She cries out, riding his face through her orgasm, shaking with the force of it. Then she collapses, her back hitting the table, one hand coming up to cover her eyes as she recovers. Through the whirling of her mind, she realizes they haven’t even unpacked yet. She looks up to see him wipe his chin on the back of his hand, smiling.

“It’s going to be a wonderful weekend,” Kathryn grins.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this to the instrumental version of Lady Gaga's "[Rain On Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NsFThM9xVt4)". No particular reason, but it does work well with the story.

“That’s it…” Kathryn whispers into Chakotay’s ear, pressing a kiss to his neck, “Slowly…”

He groans, fingers digging into her hips. She’s making him hold her up against the wall and fuck her achingly slowly, and _god,_ he’s been so good, following her orders—even as she feels him shaking in his attempts to stop himself from thrusting up into her. She runs her hands down his back, feeling those powerful muscles quiver. All his strength kept in check, because she ordered him to, because he wants to obey, to please her…

And then there’s the feeling of his cock sliding in and out of her, how he stretches and fills her. She can feel every inch of him, hard and throbbing. It’s almost too much to bear, even for her, and at this point she’s just as desperate as he is. For a moment she thinks she might just make him fuck her into oblivion, but then she feels him falter, feels him snap his hips a bit too sharply, moan into her hair a bit too breathlessly.

“Not yet,” she purrs, unable to resist teasing him some more.

He whimpers, stopping for a second to breathe. Then he rolls his hips, pulling out until only the tip is inside, the way she told him to earlier. He pushes back into her, painfully slow, the maddening pace drawing a moan out of them both.

“Such a good boy,” Kathryn says, stroking the back of his neck tenderly, “So good for me…”

She knows what this does to him. She feels his already pulsating cock harden at the praise. He runs one hand up her stomach, to her chest, and there’s just enough room between them for him to cup her breast. He’s already made her come twice, using his fingers and tongue and those beautiful lips. Maybe it’s time for his reward.

“Do you want to come inside me, Chakotay?”

He nods frantically, mouth pressed to her shoulder. She slips her fingers into his hair, tugs lightly. She pretends not to notice that he’s moving faster already.

“I want to hear you say it.”

“Yes,” he breathes.

“Not good enough.” She knows she’s being a little cruel, but he’s irresistible like this, a trembling mess, so desperate for it.

“Please, Kathryn… I want to come inside you,” he groans.

Kathryn takes a moment to enjoy this, the tension in their bodies, the sparks beneath their skin, the fire ready to ignite. Then she leans in, pressing their bodies even closer together, and says, “Go ahead. Take what you need.”

In one swift movement, he lifts her off his cock and turns her around. Her legs are shaking and she barely has time to steady herself before he’s pounding into her, again and again and again, and if she doesn’t keep her palms on the wall he might fuck them right into it. She can’t get enough.

“Harder!” she growls, moving with him, tossing her hips back to meet his.

His thrusts become erratic, and the sound of flesh slapping against flesh fills the room. He’s moaning her name, over and over, like a prayer. _Fuck_. She pushed him to this. She made him wait, and now he’s taking everything he can, driving into her so hard she’s gasping for air. That thought is enough to send her over the edge, crying out his name. It doesn’t take long for him to follow. He shudders, burying himself to the hilt as his climax hits and he spills into her, hot and deep.

He leans in and presses his forehead between her shoulder blades. She feels his chest heaving against her back, his arms wrapped around her middle, pulling her close. She lifts his hand to her lips, leaves a trail of kisses across his palm. Somehow they manage to disentangle themselves and fall back on the bed, breathless.

Lying next to him, Kathryn looks out the window at the beach, the sea beyond, the sunset reflected on the water. She reaches down and squeezes his hand.

“Let’s go swimming.”

He opens his eyes. “Now?”

“Yes,” she grins.

Orange sunlight dances on his skin, and he laughs, shaking his head. “You’ll be the death of me,” he says, leaning in to kiss her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was supposed to be a third chapter (I even started writing it) but inspiration is a fickle mistress so I ended up... well, I ended up not writing it. Maybe I will some day.


End file.
